Hanakotoba
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ochako lleva días recibiendo flores en la puerta de su casa. En parte está espantada y en parte está encantada de tener un admirador. Solo desea saber quién es. Día uno del fictober: Flores.


_**Antes de leer: Esto hace parte del foctober, he decidido hacerlo y comienzo con una de mis parejas favoritas en todo el mundo :")**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Día uno: Flores**_

 _ **Hanakotoba**_

 _ **Pareja: Ochako Uraraka x Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lenguaje de las flores.**_

 _ **Flor azul de pétalos delgados y largo.**_

 _ **Aciano: Flor medicinal.**_

 _ **Significado floral del aciano: Declaración de amor por persona tímida.**_

Ochako frunció el ceño y dejó su laptop en la mesita, luEstgo tomó la flor entre sus dedos. Llevaba cinco días en los que abría la puerta de su departamento y encontraba siempre, sin falta, una delicada flor azul. Una parte de ella estaba espantada, temía que alguien hubiera descubierto su identidad de civil y su casa y bueno, se dispusiera a colocarle la flor.

Era un poco tenebroso, un tipo de acosador, pero su significado era lindo. Una declaración de amor de alguien tímido, con razón se esforzaba en colocar la flor en su puerta.

A Ochako le gustaría poder verlo, saber quien es y poder rechazarlo de manera formal.

Su teléfono sonó y ella contestó sin siquiera mirar quien era.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _Ochako-chan ¿Ya descubriste que significa la flor?_ —era Tsuyu. A ella era la única a la que le había contado sobre eso.

—Sí. Aquí dice que es una flor medicinal, pero en el lenguaje de las flores dice que es una declaración de amor de alguien tímido.

—¿ _Crees que alguien descubrió tu identidad?_

—No sé, Tsuyu. Tampoco es que yo tenga muchos fans —dijo Ochako soltando una risita. Con sus veinticinco años, había adquirido alguna que otra fama, pero era poca a diferencia de otros compañeros. Ochako era una heroína de rescate, no de pelea como Shoto, Bakugo o Deku, los cuales escalaban de forma rápida en el ranking de héroes.

— _¿Entonces quién crees que podría ser?_

—No sé, en verdad, las cámaras del edificio no captan a nadie extraño entrando o saliendo. O es alguien de mi edificio, o es alguien que entra por la ventana de un séptimo piso —de repente, Ochako escuchó algo en su puerta. Le susurró una despedida rápida a Tsuyu y colgó.

De forma lenta, caminó hasta su puerta cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba también frente a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y tocó el pecho del extraño activando su quirk.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó al escucharlo gritar de la sorpresa, levantó la vista para encontrarse unos ojos verdes tan conocidos que la hizo sentir nerviosa— ¿Deku-kun? —preguntó ella. El chico le dio una sonrisa, de esas tan él que hacían brillar todo su rostro.

—Uraraka-san —saludó él. Ochako se puso nerviosa y juntó sus dedos liberando a su amigo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó cuando él cayó frente a ella.

—¡No hay problema! —exclamó él—. Debí tocar.

—Es que… Hay alguien dejando una flor en mi puerta y pensé que eras tú —se disculpó con una sonrojo. Izuku soltó una risita y se rascó la mejilla con el dedo— ¡Entra, no te quedes ahí!

Ambos pasaron y Ochako lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Izuku apretó su mochila nervioso, miró la mesita que había frente al sofá mientras Ochako iba a la cocina. Con una sonrisa, observó las cinco flores que había en el jarrón.

Flores que había comenzado a llevarle él, porque no tenía el valor de confesarsele.

Se puso nervioso cuando ella llegó con una bandeja y dos vasos de jugo. Sin duda iba a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, e Izuku temía decirle que le iba a entregar lo que justamente la había estado aterrando.

Se preguntó si debía seguir entregándole las flores.

—¿Estás de descanso hoy? —le preguntó Ochako sentándose a su lado.

—Yo… no, entro más tarde —le dijo mirando aun las flores. Ochako siguió su mirada y le sonrió con disculpa.

—Me han estado llegando desde hace unos días —comentó la chica—, es un poco tenebroso, pero a la vez lo veo bastante encantador.

—¿Encantador?

—Sí —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros—, es tierno por su significado, pero me gustaría saber quién es.

Izuku tragó en seco, carraspeó y bebió del jugo para aclararse la garganta. Miró hacía Ochako, la cual seguía mirando las flores con ternura. El mundo se detenía en cuanto él la miraba, observando cada detalle de su rostro.

Era más adulta, pero Ochako aun conservaba la dulzura que poseía, al menos con él, desde que se conocieron hacía diez años.

—Uraraka-san —llamó Izuku provocando que los marrones ojos de Ochako se clavaran en él. Izuku dejó el vaso en la mesita y tomó su mochila. La abrió y notó que las flores se habían aplastado un poco cuando Ochako lo pegó en el techo. Con rapidez, sacó el ramo y se lo extendió a su amiga. Provocando que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

Ochako miró el ramo de acianos, miró a su amigo y miró el ramito en la mesa. Sonrió entendiendo todo.

Las recibió, pero mantuvo su mano rodeando la de Izuku.

Las manos de Izuku eran grandes y callosas debido al arduo trabajo de héroe, pero eran cálidas.

Izuku la miró y notó el brillo en sus ojos. Su corazón se calentó tanto cuando ella le sonrió aceptando lo que sentía.

—Yo… —tartamudeó Izuku. A Ochako le encantaba que su timidez natural jamás se perdió.

—No es necesario, lo entiendo —dijo Ochako. Tomó las flores y las olió con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres salir mañana? —le preguntó ella. Izuku le dio una sonrisa tan brillante que podía sentir que iluminaba la habitación.

—¿Te vengo a buscar a las ocho? —Ochako sonrió.

—Es una cita.

* * *

 ** _Nota: El IzuOcha son mis niños favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _My Hero Academia ©Kohei Horikoshi_**


End file.
